


tumbling towards a burning sun

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: The Dashing Gunslinger and the Walking Moustache [2]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Udom was reasonably sure that Alex was the first person to call him handsome, and he wasdefinitelythe first to compliment his moustache.
Relationships: Udom Bedford/The Original Alex Hawthorne
Series: The Dashing Gunslinger and the Walking Moustache [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: write to my heart





	tumbling towards a burning sun

"So how was your day?" Udom barely suppressed a shudder as Alex's leg not only brushed his, but pressed up against it when he leaned back. Udom really was very glad he'd managed to secure a booth with  _ some _ modicum of privacy, or at least as much privacy as one could reasonably expect in the Lost Hope.

"I didn't see Welles, if that's what you're asking." He shifted again so that his arm was practically around Udom, without so much as batting an eyelid. Everything the man said or did was like something straight out of serial, with Alex playing the role of some dashing rogue and, to be quite honest, it made Udom a little giddy. True, most of the freelancers he dealt with on a daily basis were scoundrels who wanted to  _ take him out, _ but those meetings tended to end rather differently (and certainly not with him reserving a table for two). In any case, it would simply not do to dwell on such  _ unsavoury _ matters in present company!

"It wasn't- no, I only hoped you'd entertain me with a few of your hijinks." He mustn't press when it came to Phineas Welles. Besides, he really had wanted to hear about Alex's day. A smuggler's tale was bound to be more interesting than the day  _ he'd  _ had, and it would be far more thrilling to live vicariously through a loveable rogue who was the real deal, and not just a character from one of his serials. Udom was good at what he did, but not too proud to admit that a day in the life of the  _ Groundbreaker's _ liaison to the Board could be dreadfully dull, relatively frequent death threats aside. 

"Well, would you believe it if I said my ship got impounded  _ again?"  _ Udom laughed a little nervously, wondering how many drinks could possibly make up for that 'mistake', especially after Alex had been such a gentleman after the first time.

"And let the record show, once more, how terribly sorry I am about that. But surely  _ that _ wasn't the most exciting part of your day." Alex shrugged, his left hand landing on Udom's shoulder, and staying there. 

"Not quite, no." His words were beginning to slur, which wasn't particularly surprising, given that he must have worked his way through most of the Spectrum Vodka rainbow by now. Udom was feeling a tad squiffy himself after far less. "That came  _ after."  _

Let the record also show that Udom Bedford absolutely did _not_ whine when Alex's right hand moved to his thigh. 

Alex's lips were chapped, and his stubble scratched against Udom's jaw when he kissed him. It was rough and sloppy, and it shouldn't have felt nearly so good. Alex chuckled when he pulled back, a little breathless.

"Wanted to do that since the second time I found myself in your office." Alex murmured something else about moustaches, and then he was back to kissing him. Such a spectacle was hardly uncommon in the Lost Hope but, once more, Udom really was  _ very _ glad they were in a corner booth, especially when the hand groping his thigh began to drift towards his cock. 

(Which,  _ yes,  _ was already painfully, embarrassingly,  _ pathetically _ hard.)

"Can I?" Alex gestured vaguely towards his zipper. "Or do you want to-" Udom unzipped his own pants, quickly and, he hoped, discreetly. So much for only living  _ vicariously.  _ Like the kissing, and just about everything Alex got involved in, really, it was sloppy and uncoordinated, and he had absolutely no business being as into it as he was (and it did occur to him that that might be  _ exactly  _ why he was so into it). His cheeks grew hot when he felt Alex's mouth at his throat.

"Did you want to do  _ this,  _ too," he ventured, struggling to keep his tone even with Alex's fingers wrapped around his cock, "since the second ti-"

"What, jerk you off?" He felt Alex's lips curl into a smirk against his neck as he started stroking him harder and faster. "First time, actually. You looked like you needed to unwind and I...I already told you, didn't I? Got a thing for handsome guys with moustaches." Udom was reasonably sure that Alex was the first person to call him handsome, and he was  _ definitely _ the first to compliment his moustache. 

"You getting close?" Between the haze of the vodka and, well, everything  _ else, _ it was all Udom could do to nod, then bite down on his lower lip when Alex leaned forwards to take him in his mouth. What a  _ scandalous _ sight they must have made, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care as he ran his fingers through Alex's surprisingly soft hair. If he was honest with himself (and  _ someone  _ had to be), any pretense of propriety had been abandoned sometime after the fifth or sixth drink. 

Alex pinned Udom's hips down when he came with a startled-sounding whimper, short, sharp nails digging through the flimsy fabric of his Board-approved dress pants. It was almost too much when he glanced down to see Alex eagerly licking the last dribble of come off the tip of his cock.

"Fuck me," Alex muttered, grinning up at him, "that was a lot of..." Udom reached for his drink, suddenly more self-conscious than he had been with his cock in Alex's mouth in a crowded bar, and so close to his place of work. "Don't worry, I'm not complaining or anything." 

"Right, right. Good." Evidently, Udom had lost the skill of communication somewhere along the way. Maybe he was more drunk than he'd thought. But what exactly  _ did  _ one say after a rugged freelancer had, as he'd so crudely put it, jerked him off and swallowed his come in the middle of a crowded establishment? None of his favourite serials had even  _ remotely _ prepared him for this moment. 

"Hey, Udom, you still with me here?" He felt the comforting weight of Alex's palm on his thigh again, then a gentle squeeze. "I mean I'm flattered, that wasn't even my best work. Not a lot of room for maneuvers under that table." Udom laughed, at ease again. Alex always seemed to know just what to say.

"Maybe we should try to find somewhere with a little more...maneuverability?" Udom considered winking, but he wasn't quite so inebriated as to imagine he could pull it off. He settled for placing a tentative hand on Alex's thigh.

"Got somewhere specific in mind?" Udom's eyes darted towards the corridor leading to the lavatories. Honestly, they couldn't be any filthier than the bar itself, and he'd heard more horror stories about the Rest-N-Go than he cared to recall. At least they'd be alone. Alex just laughed, pulled him close, and kissed him again.

"No way. And you called  _ me  _ dirty."

"Did I?" Udom genuinely couldn't recall ever uttering such a thing, though it did  _ sound _ like something he may have said - only in jest, of course. 

"Yeah. Maybe." Alex was practically in his lap now, cock pressed up against Udom's thigh, breath hot against his ear as he leaned in.  _ "Maybe _ I'm rubbing off on you." Alex moved so that he was straddling him, rutting against him like a canid, and there really wasn't much Udom could say to that.

But he didn't exactly  _ hate  _ the idea.


End file.
